European patent specification No. EP 0 343 126A describes a direct current motor which has the advantage of having a short axial length. This motor has a rotating shaft and an end plate which closes the open end of the casing of the motor, the end plate being of a plastics material and including a fixed bearing element which defines a cylindrical housing, in which a terminal end of the motor shaft is received.
In practice, motors of that type which are available commercially also include a bearing ring which is engaged on the terminal end of the motor shaft and which is received in the housing, into which it is force-fitted. However, in spite of this force-fitting, there is still a danger that, during operation of the motor, the ring will escape little by little from the housing, especially under the effect of vibrations.